


Pieces All Around

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Smut, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth takes a few moments to hold onto something solid while the world's falling to pieces. <i>Siege II</i> missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Siege 2, between the space mines being destroyed by the asteroids and Shep giving Colonel Everett a Wraith/Ancient history lesson with the cool, glowy, visual aids.
> 
> Originally posted to Command Dynamics July 2005.

"Elizabeth?"

She slowed and waited for John to catch up, clutching her hands tightly in   
front of her as she fought to keep her control in place. It took him only a   
few seconds to reach her side and she resumed her original pace, barely   
glancing at him.

"You okay?"

She started to nod but ended up shaking her head, and Elizabeth wondered   
when she'd lost control of even her own body. But she'd be damned if she'd   
feel sorry for herself, so she kept walking without saying anything.

It seemed, though, that John wasn't satisfied with her answer because he   
grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in the middle of the hall and swinging   
her around to face him. She jerked backward, trying to break free, but he   
held her so tightly she knew there would be bruises tomorrow.

If they *had* a tomorrow.

The next thing she knew they were kissing almost savagely and John was   
backing her against the wall and, god, his thigh was between her legs,   
pressing up, providing the most incredible pressure. Elizabeth managed to   
bite back a moan, but a gasp escaped when a hand brushed against her left   
breast.

She fisted one hand in his jacket, the other in his hair, unable to do much   
beyond hang on as her legs became almost too unsteady to support her. John   
tore his lips from hers, moving to her neck and Elizabeth slammed her head   
back against the wall as she panted for breath. "Not here," she managed,   
the lone brain cell that was still functional concerned that someone might   
see them.

John tugged down the collar of her shirt and bit the curve where neck met   
shoulder. Then he pulled back and they were both stumbling towards the   
nearest door which, thankfully, proved to be an unused office. The door   
closed automatically behind them as John manoeuvred her to a nearby table,   
his hands already unfastening the button of her pants. Within seconds her   
pants and underwear were down past her hips and she balanced on the edge of   
the table as John went to work on her boots. He yanked off one and turned   
to the other, swearing loudly when he only succeeded in making a knot in the   
bootlace. She smiled, slightly.

Obviously impatient to start with, John abandoned her remaining boot   
altogether when she reached for his belt. Between the two of them they got   
his pants halfway down his thighs and hers off her left leg, leaving them   
dangling ridiculously from her right ankle, and then he was pressing against   
and inside her. She wasn't really ready and it hurt, a bit, but not so much   
that she asked him to stop. A part of her even relished the pain.

Elizabeth leaned forward and put her lips next to his ear, describing what   
he felt like moving inside her, because she knew he liked to hear her voice   
during sex. As she knew he would, John shuddered and sped up his movements,   
and she could tell he was close. Tightening her legs around his waist and   
contracting her muscles around him, arching her back to adjust the angle,   
Elizabeth leaned back so she could watch his face.

One of the things she liked most about having sex with John was how he   
always arched towards her when he came. She'd learned early on that he was   
a tactile person -- the few times she'd allowed herself to stay the night,   
he'd slept curled around her -- and though sometimes she worried about the   
familiarity it implied, most of the time she felt a sort of contentment that   
he was that unguarded around her.

True to form, John tightened his arms around her as he reached orgasm,   
pulling them closer together. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his   
shoulders and tightened her legs around his waist, holding him as tightly as   
she could. In a world turned upside down -- the Wraith on their doorstep, a   
dozen of her people already dead and two hundred more at risk, their primary   
line of defense destroyed, and her position as Atlantis' leader summarily   
taken away -- John was the only solid thing left in her life.

The sweat on her exposed skin had already cooled before he stirred, his arms   
loosening their grip. "You didn't--"

"It's okay," she murmured. She hadn't come, but that hadn't been what she'd   
needed.

John pulled back, studying her face with an intensity that was unsettling.   
"What's wrong?" he asked finally, and though given the entire situation it   
should have been a stupid question, somehow it wasn't.

For one desperately long moment, she wanted to cry. Elizabeth Weir hated   
crying.

With a smile she was sure looked fake she dismissed John's concerns and   
tried to pull away so she could get dressed, but he wouldn't let her go.   
Holding her firmly by the shoulders he met her gaze squarely, and the rare   
look in his eyes made Elizabeth impulsively promise herself that if they   
lived past the next few days she would stop holding herself back. Would it   
really be so bad to spend more than the occasional night in his bed?

He released her after a long moment and they sorted out their clothes,   
straightening themselves out as best they could. John ran his fingers   
through her hair before drawing her back into his arms.

Colonel Everett's page startled both of them. John tapped his earpiece and   
held a quick conversation with Atlantis' new commander while Elizabeth   
checked herself over one final time, ensuring everything was in place. She   
was distracted by John, who planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you   
later," he promised, looking at her with that disturbingly perceptive gaze   
that was beginning to unnerve her so much. She was starting to think that   
he saw a lot more of her than she'd ever intended to let him see.

"Later," she echoed, part of her wondering if they would have that   
opportunity.

But the time for self-indulgence was over. Walking out the door together,   
he turned left, she turned right, and they got back to work.

_\--end--_


End file.
